


Fated

by stillskies



Series: BLEACH!verse [1]
Category: Bleach, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syaoran and company end up in Karakura, where they come face to face with one unhappy shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 06-25-2006

Kurogane hated switching worlds. Had he not been desperate to return to his home world, he would have told the white manjuu to take his portal and shove it up his furry ass.

As it were, they were once again traveling through the portal, and before he could blink, he was hurtling toward the ground, Fai clinging to his arm. He grunted at the impact of something hard on his shoulder and a warm body on his stomach.

“Damn it!” he growled, pushing the blonde off of him, “why can’t you land on the ground like everyone else?”

“But Kuro-tan,” Fai pouted, “Syaoran-kun always lets Sakura-chan land on him.”

The ninja huffed and sat up, looking at the surroundings, only to be greeted with the sight of a man with orange hair in odd clothing. He had a sword in his hand and was looking at the four of them with a frown. There was another boy with even stranger clothes not too far behind him.

“Look, Kuro-pii,” the mage pointed out cheerfully, “he looks just like Kuro-sama with that frown!”

The orange-haired boy’s frown deepened. “I do not look like that,” he replied calmly, and Kurogane thought that, had he seen four people fall from the sky with a white creature, he wouldn’t be that calm.

“Actually, Kurosaki,” the other boy cut in, “your frowns do look similar.”

Kurogane’s eye twitched. These boys were not normal. In fact, they were quite mad. “Who the hell cares about frowns, anyway? And I don’t frown,” he snarled.

He noticed that Syaoran and the princess were huddled around Mokona, who seemed to be smirking. His eye twitch increased in speed, and he thought it would become a permanent tick when he realized that Fai was speaking again.

“—his frown does seem smaller lately,” the mage was saying thoughtfully. 

The other boy, who Kurogane had just realized was wearing glasses, glanced at him. “Yes, I do think that Kurosaki’s frown is bigger.”

The orange-headed boy, whom Kurogane figured was ‘Kurosaki’, smirked. “My frown is bigger than your’s,” he taunted, voice smug.

He would be damned if some scrawny little brat was going to get the best of him. “Che, my frown is sexier.”

Fai smirked, and Kurogane realized his mistake. Damn it, he thought, now he’s going to think that I actually listen to him.

“Wheet-woo!” Fai cheered. “Kuro-tan’s smirk is much sexier than Kurosaki-san’s. Even you must admit that, Ishida-san.”

Suddenly, the ninja felt the bespectacled boy’s, whom Fai had addressed as Ishida (and when the HELL did they have the chance to exchange names?), eyes on him. “I have to agree, Flowrite-san. Kuro-tan’s smirk is sexier.”

The sudden urge to kill was overwhelming. Not only were they debating his sexiness, which Fai constantly assured him of, other people besides the damned mage and manjuu were calling him those ridiculous names. “My name is not ‘Kuro-tan’,” he said through clenched teeth. “It’s Kurogane.”

“What the hell do you mean, his smirk is sexier?” Kurosaki yelled.

Kurogane watched Ishida roll his eyes. “Don’t you have a Hollow to destroy, Kurosaki?”

“If Mr. No Personality and his boyfriend would get off of it, then yeah, I would,” the orange-haired boy replied grouchily.

Blinking, Kurogane looked down to realize that he was sitting on something that sort of reminded him of an Oni from the Outo world. He stood quickly, wrapping an arm around Fai and pulling him with him. “The damn mage is not my boyfriend,” he responded, ignoring the fact that his arm wasn’t quite willing to unwrap from the blonde’s waist.

Kurosaki rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and I’m not about to kill a Hollow,” he replied disbelievingly. 

Kurogane smirked. “You’re not,” he replied. “I am.” Without another word, he drew his sword and lunged at the Hollow, which had just righted itself.

He heard a shout and caught a glimpse of orange hair out of the corner of his eye. Something had to die, Kurogane knew, and if he couldn’t kill the Hollow- whatever the hell that was- then it was going to be Kurosaki.

“Do you even know what that thing is?” Kurosaki shouted.

“Can it die?” he shouted back.

“Yeah, but you can’t kill it!” Kurosaki yelled. “It’s my kill, damnit!”

“The hell it is,” Kurogane shot back before raising Souhi and slicing down on the Hollow’s head- if it could survive a head blow, then he’d ask Kurosaki for help- and smirked when he saw Kurosaki glare.

The Hollow disappeared, and Kurogane landed gracefully on the ground, frowning as Fai started fawning over him again.

Kurosaki was glaring and Ishida was smiling and Kurogane was chasing Fai around, waving his sword. Syaoran and Sakura watched in amusement, and Mokona bounced up and down.

“My frown is still bigger,” Kurosaki grumbled, pouting. 

“Of course it is, Ichigo,” Ishida assured him. “Although, I rather prefer your mouth doing something else.” With that, Ishida walked off, Kurosaki following behind.


End file.
